


Ungodly Worship

by WifeBotLove



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, but then he feels bad and they don't deal with that for a long time, the hunter is a woman, well like they have sex in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeBotLove/pseuds/WifeBotLove
Summary: They are both lonely, and the night seems to go on forever. What harm can letting them comfort each other do?





	1. Chapter 1

The decrepitude of the chapel saddened The Hunter. 

Crumbled stone, broken statues… it all was a reminder that Yharnam was falling apart. They wondered what this place would have looked like in its prime. Now it was only stained with blood. 

The gunman from on top the stairs had sent his dogs after them, causing their arms to get a few new bite marks they hadn’t intended for when they woke up that morning. Nothing blood couldn’t fix, but it made them hope there was something worth looking for up there. 

They hadn’t expected to see a figure, kneeling at a statue. 

They paused for a second, sneaking their glances at him to be careful. Was he mad? Would he be a threat? They got a glance at his large Kirkhammer, and they knew if he was blood-drunk it would not end well for them. 

They decided it wasn’t worth it, and turned to leave. However, their foot mistepped and They made a crunching noise by stepping on some gravel. They cursed under their breath, and quickly jumped into an alert stance, hand on the handle of their saw blade. 

The man of the altar looked over to see what the noise was, and looked equally as alerted when he saw the Hunter in front of him. 

He couldn’t tell much about the figure, just the long brown hair peeking out of their cap. Everything else seemed shrouded in cloth. Their face covered by a thick scarf, showing only their narrowed eyes. His impression was overshadowed by the fact they looked startled and ready to strike on a moments notice.

“Oh there’s no need for any of that.” He said calmly after spotting the hand on the weapon, letting out a little chuckle, “You’re a beast hunter aren’t you?” 

The Hunter just stared at them. 

“That’s precisely how I started out!” He hoped his bright smile was disarming, he really didn’t want to fight in front of his statue. “My name is Alfred, protege of Master Logarius, hunter of Vilebloods… And yours?” He asked it in a mild mannered tone. 

The Hunter stayed silent, but they slowly took their hand off their blade. They eyed him meaningfully. 

“...Not much of a talker are you?” He felt slightly awkward, the question left hanging in the air, but at least they had stopped looking ready to become hostile. “That’s quite alright, we’re both hunters, just different prey.”

Now that the Hunter knew he wasn’t an enemy, he held out his hand to start a truce. “Let us work together. Not many sane ones of us left.” 

They paused, he was oddly trusting of someone who was just ready to draw their weapon on him. Being suspicious was the nature of the hunt. However, he was right, there weren’t many sane ones left, and he seemed awfully kind. What harm could a handshake do?

They shook his hand, but with the silent knowledge that if he got violent they would cut him down like the beasts.

“Oh, excellent.” He said gleefully, his handshake was firm. “There, take a seat, I’m sure we have so much to share with each other…” 

The Hunter hesitated, but ended up taking a seat. 

What ended up happening is that Alfred talked, about the healing church and the beasts and Yharnam, and The Hunter stayed quiet. The man seemed content to talk and they were content to listen, they were given the impression that he hadn’t had an ear to chat off in a long time. No wonder he was so quick to pull them in to truce. 

Alfred learned the Hunter before him was a woman, and that she didn’t talk much… That was about it. He wasn’t even sure if she actually was a woman, he only inferred her gender from a slight feminine laugh she had given at something or other about the church and their customs. Even now he couldn’t understand what she had found humorous, but he was glad for the scrap of information she had given him. 

After a pause in the conversation, and when she had started to grow bored and fidgety, the Hunter raised a hand to stop him from continuing, and stood up. She had learned a lot, but the beasts didn’t slay themselves. 

“Oh, you’re leaving?” She could tell the slight hints of disappointment in his voice, and she nodded, “I see, well… if you are ever in need of assistance, then you know where to find me.” He began to stand up himself.

She doubted she would ever take him up on that offer, but she still nodded and saw herself off. 

Alfred was left alone at his alter again. 

\---

She did end up coming back quite a few more times, just to talk. She brought things to show him, curious of their origin, and he would explain everything she needed to know. She found his lectures were calming to listen to, and he would give her that ever sacred knowledge that it seemed everyone else kept locked so tightly. 

However, it seemed there would in fact be a time she would have to take him up on his offer. 

The Blood Starved Beast seemed only to tear her apart, ripping living chunks of flesh from her as they were unable to seem to even weaken the beast. Wasting so many blood vials just to be torn asunder by this terrible monster. 

After she woke up at the Old Yharnam lamp yet again, she decided her pride needed to be pocketed in order to finish her hunt. 

That’s how she was where she was now, with Alfred by her side with his hammer over his shoulder. It felt like she now had a chance against this vile creature.

He fought skillfully, as she had hoped, and they entered a pattern very quickly. She would heal while he took the beasts attention, and then repay the kindness in turn when he needed it. She had been able to stalk up on the antidotes against it’s poison in her hunter’s dream. 

In one final slash, the beasts throat was slit and it collapsed in a heap of his own blood. Their prey had been slaughtered. 

Unfortunately, they were both worse for wear. Covered head to toe in it’s guts, she wondered if ‘Blood starved’ was a truly accurate title. It seemed to have had blood to spare. 

The lamp had been revealed to her, and she could just leave to rest in the dream. However… 

Alfred was leaning against one of the pillars, injecting blood into his leg. His more aggressive strategy of giving it no quarter as he pulverized it seemed to have worked out worse for him. When she had to distract it she had been swift enough to dodge it’s clawed hands, it appears he wasn’t so quick on his feet. 

She wasn’t going to leave him like this, not when he had helped her so graciously. 

She found some wood outside and brought them in to start a fire. 

“Ah… yes.” He added more gasping to those words than he would have liked, “It would be good to rest before we make the trek back…” The crackling of the fire was soothing to him, even in his pain. 

She would shuffle through her bags, and pull out some bandages. She kept them out of habit, even if the blood healed so well she hardly needed them, and was glad they would be put to use. 

She walked over to him and began to bandages his wounds. 

“Ah- There’s no need for that, Hunter, the blood heals quick enough that these will hardly be necessary.” He said after he saw her approach him.

She ignored him, maybe they would be rendered useless, but she was sure it would lessen his pain to not have his wounds exposed to the open air. 

He was going to protest more, but he could hear her whisper something under her breath and he felt compelled to lay where he was. Any chance he could to learn even a little about this mysterious hunter felt worth the little cooperation required, even if it felt foolish. 

He had already taken off his cape, but she had needed to gently remove a couple more of his layers in order to access the deeper claw marks. He felt slightly exposed, he didn’t often take off any of his garb, but he was willing to do it if it put the Hunter’s thoughts at ease. 

After he had been bandaged, the Hunter moved away to sit on her side of the fire. She took off some of her own out layers, and then sank to the floor. She felt the exhaustion hit her. She had always left to go to the dream after such a taxing fight, but now that she had to stay in the waking world afterwards she realized how weary this line of work was. 

She folded her arms, mostly to have something to do with them, and tilted her head down. They were both silent as the healing blood flowed through their bodies to do it’s work. 

And after a while in this silence, Alfred's blood trance seemed to clear and pain started to a bade. The bandages did seem to help, he mused, as that felt like it was shorter than usual. 

His gaze ended up trailing over to the Hunter. 

She was almost completely still, with only her gentle breathing stirring her. He wondered if she had fallen asleep while in the bloods hold, but he didn't feel like bothering her to test if his suspicions were true or now. 

He also wondered how he had ever mistaken her for anything other than a woman, with her long cloak and small cape missing it was clear by her silhouette what she was. The tight vest and form fitting pants showed off her feminine curves in a way he was unsure was intentional. Certainly dangling bits in hunters clothes wasn't optimal, chances to trip or get trapped and all that, but he found it hard to believe her clothes could be tailored in a way that hugged her so intimately. 

It was when he found himself staring at her breasts, how lovely that the vest molded over them, that he snapped out of it and he felt shame overcome it. 

He was not some hormonal teenager, nor was she his wife. He should not be thinking or looking upon her like this- 

"Your eyes wander, Alfred." 

He was completely caught off guard. The Hunter had never spoken, and he hadn't known what to expect. The surprise of the moment changed to deeper shame, his face flushed as he realized the hunters first sentence towards him were her catching him wallowing in his earthly desires. 

"I'm- please forgive me," He stuttered slightly, "I know not what possessed me to sin-"

She cut him off, "I'm not angry." 

He simply stared at her, not knowing how to react. She thinks he looks like a rabbit who has just seen a hawk has discovered it's presence. 

She breaks the silence yet again, "'Sinful'? that's a way to put it, I suppose… you did tell me you were a religious man." 

He wished that whatever had compelled her to become so chatty would end. 

"I'm sure your gods will forgive it," She continued, despite Alfred's visible discomfort, "The hunt is never ending, and the soul desires comfort on cold nights like this." 

He really had nothing to say, he only wanted to bury himself outside and never be seen again. The Hunter said that she didn't care, but surely she was secretly judging him so. He felt like she should, ogling her while she slept. 

It seemed he would finally get the opportunity to cool down when-

"I can soothe your soul, Alfred… if you wish." She said, looking at him from under thick eyelashes. 

His breath got caught in his throat, making him choke. 

"I.. I beg your pardon-" 

"Oh sweet shy thing-" She laughed, "I can comfort you, make love with you, if you'd like. We all desire it in this terrible nightmare… It's like you said, you don't find many sane people in Yharnam." She spoke so honestly it cut him down, leaving him speechless. 

He did nothing as she scooted closer, just feeling trapped by his desire. He should move away, he had already been sinful enough. 

"Something to consider," She murmured as she sat next to him. "If you are willing…" 

This was the temptation he had been told about, the literal fruit that would pull you away from the righteous path. It was staring at him with a gentle, reassuring voice and kind hands. Everything he had ever been warned about. 

And yet, he wasn't turning her down. He felt his hand act in ways that his brain hadn't comprehended yet, as he reached to undo her shirt. The Hunter helped him and then it was taken off completely, and he was privy to her supple breasts. 

He lost control of himself, laying her on the ground and roughly groping her. He felt like a beast driven by instinct, as he sought to feel every inch of her body. The Hunter inhaled quickly as she was pushed to the floor, but began undoing her pants buckel while he inspected her form. She managed to slip them off easily enough, and now he got to see all of her body. 

She reaches up and began rubbing the crotch of his pants, which she felt had started to harden. She heard his guttural moan in her ear at this and carefully slipped her hand down his pants to feel it more intimately.

Alfred felt completely overwhelmed, he had never had anyone else touch him like this. He let out shaky breaths as she fondled him, he already began getting excited in her hand and leaking fluids. 

"You're quick to please…" She murmured to him. She reached out and pulled his trousers down, to reveal him in all his glory. She felt her own excitement make her thighs slick, she stuck her fingers to lubricate them and then smeared them against his soft lips. She wondered what he was waiting for. 

In this moment, tasting her cum and standing over her body he began to feel almost ill. This wasn't right, he shouldn't be doing this, it was unholy- 

But the feeling of rubbing his dick against her slick thighs was too much. He held her hips in his hand, realizing now how much smaller than him she was, and shoved himself into her. 

The little gasp she made through her scarf when he did that was heavenly, it pushed him over the edge. 

He pounded into her, using his weight to pin her down while he had his way with her. The gasps and moans she did right into his ear compelled him to keep thrusting her into the ground. Like he did everything, he gave her no quarter. 

Getting pounded into the brickwork overwhelmed her senses, and she hadn't expected that he had ever had it in him. He seemed like just a shy pent up church boy, but she felt he was going to snap her in half in his grip. 

She was aroused by his completely animalistic lust for her, and she felt herself getting closer to the edge. She gripped onto him and gasped out his name, and hearing that while feeling her walls spasm around him was all he could take. 

He came, buried fully into her, and held her tightly as he had probably the best orgasm in his life. This wasn't anything like the accidental lapses in judgment he had when he was younger, it was so much better and his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. 

The high would pass, and he would slowly release her to pull out. He looked down at his partner for probably the first time since he lost himself.

She was completely disheveled, her hat having fallen off and her hair lying everywhere on the cold floor. Her cheeks were completely flushed and she was taking deep shaky breaths. He thought she looked beautiful, so unwound that she was. 

And then the shame hit him like walls crumbling around him. He had lost himself so deeply in his passion that he had her right here on the dirty crumbling floor. He fell so far he felt dirty, feeding directly into the desires of his flesh. 

He began quickly dressing himself, he needed to leave. 

The hunter groaned a little, slowly propping herself up and began fixing herself. She placed her hat back on and adjusted her scarf. 

"It's been.. a pleasure hunting with you, but I must take my leave." He said as he was walking and redoing his pants at the same time. "May the good blood guide you-" 

The hunter was startled, seeing him flee so quickly. "Wait-" 

But he was already gone, and she was left mostly naked in the old church next to the fire. 

She was completely confused, and embarrassed. He had retreated so quickly that she hadn't had any time to process it, but after she did her face burned. Had she done something wrong…? 

She continued to get dressed, made more difficult in the way that he had completely ravaged her, but soon she would be in her complete hunters garb. 

She went over, ashamed to admit she was limping slightly, to the lantern. 

\---

The rest in her hunter's dream had fixed her physical ailments, nothing the good blood couldn't heal, but she was left to think about it as she hunted. 

She felt used. He thought he could just discard her like some whore. He got what he wanted, clearly. 

After she brought down one of the leaders of the church, the terrible beast named Vicar Amelia, she would go back to the statue and altar where she had first found him. 

He wasn't there. 

She felt angry, and foolish. Why wouldn't he be there? She had never seen him anywhere else but in front of this stupid statue. Was he avoiding her?

Of course he would, the slimy little worm. Luring her in with his kind smile, calm words and sweet demeanor so he could fuck her and leave her behind. 

She slit up her prey with a little more vigor, deciding to focus on the hunt then on... him.

Unfortunately, she would stumble upon him once more during the night. 

On her way to the forest she stumbled upon him, his odd white uniform was recognizable instantly, and she felt dread in her soul.

He had glanced over to see who was approaching, and felt that same pit in his stomach before looking away. He couldn't look at her.

He had cleaned himself of all the physical evidence he had partaken in the act, but it didn't seem to change how dirty he felt. He had sinned so completely that he worried he could never repent hard enough. 

And the worst part is the desire was still there, he still got pleasure from thinking about it. He felt corrupted. 

He felt her gaze at the back of his head, baring into his very being and picking it apart. A very embodiment of his sins. 

She was going to step forward, but decided against it. He already looked uncomfortable enough, so she stayed where she was. 

He couldn't take it anymore, and moved away from the railing. He needed to go pray. 

"We're not even going to talk about it?" She asked, the anger in her voice not being lost on him. She wasn't expecting them to be starstruck lovers or quite frankly anything, but she didn't want to be completely ignored. 

He paused for a second, saying, "Have a safe hunt," and then leaving. 

This only caused the rage to fester in her, and she quickly descended the stairs. It was clear he had no interest in her, so she would show him the same in turn. She had work to do. 

She didn't speak to him for the rest of the long night. She would slaughter the eldritch horrors and shred their flesh into ribbons with her saws hungry teeth. The hunt still seemed never ending, but she stood strong, putting to rest the horrors that lurked in the dark corners of Yharnam. 

And then she was given the chance to put the dream behind her, and kneeling before Gehrman she allowed him to take her life.

And she woke up with dawn finally coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the updated tags, just in case you might find anything you're squeamish about.

The Hunter wandered around the streets of Yharnam, feeling aimless.

The Hunt was over, dawn had come and she was free. She didn’t need to kill anything anymore, she could leave the city and everything behind.

However, she didn’t.

She couldn’t remember anything, where she was from or even her own name. Who was she before this awful hunt, the atrocity that took over this town. Did she care about anybody here? Why had she come here? She guessed she would never know. All she knew was that she was a hunter, and that a hunter killed beasts.

So she stayed in Yharnam, to do strictly that.

During the day it was more quiet, she had time to scavenge and fight the beasts. Day had come and it still seemed like there was an endless amount. Was she the only hunter left in Yharnam?

Well, that’s actually a plausible explanation. She didn’t seem to meet anyone else who was fighting the spread.

At night, she would bring back her findings the cathedral ward, and wait out the night with them. She needed to be more cautious, she couldn’t come back any more. The only ones who hadn’t gone mad.

There were only three people who stayed in Yharnam, the Dweller who had lit all the incense, the nun Adella, and the man who believed she was a liar. Arianna had disappeared in the middle of that first long night, and the older woman went missing a week after the hunt was over. She worried she would find their bodies one of these days.

She hadn't seen Alfred since the hunt, and she felt okay with that. She wondered if he had left the city… she wondered if maybe she should have too.

But then she thought about the crippled man who had saved so many people and had asked to be her friend, who most definitely couldn't leave. The nun who likely had nowhere else to go, now that the church seemed almost completely destroyed. The man, though he was rude to her, she imagined if he could he would have left now.

These people were all she knew, really. So she would stay.

She would bring new incense and food to help everyone, and sit with them to talk. Well, mostly listen to them talk amongst themselves.

She would see the man whispered to Adella, she wondered what he was saying to her, while she was sitting next to the chapel dweller. She found she prefered to lay next to him. The nun seemed to be slightly unhinged and giggled to herself when she tried to approach her, and the man just assumed she was always lying and didn't want to speak with her at all. She would just lay with him in his presence, and he would occasionally chatter with her.

She went on like this for weeks, simply scavenging to keep her little community alive. This felt okay, yeah they weren't conventionally charming, but she felt they were worth fighting for.

Then, some issues started to arise.

She felt herself falling ill on scavenger runs, leaning over suddenly and vomiting over the railings. She shot some blood in when it happened to see if it helped, but the occasional sickness seemed to continue.

She thought it might be food poisoning, funny that the blood didn't make her sick but some off fruit would, but it didn't seem like any of the others grew sick. She was left alone with this strange illness, and came to the conclusion that she needed to wait for it to simply go away.

\---

It wasn't going away. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse.

It had been two weeks since the sickness started and by gods had it gotten worse. She felt debilitated in the mornings, when she should be going out and starting to look for the things they needed to survive.

To add to it all, she had started to need to go deeper to look for the things they needed. Larger beasts she wasn't able to fight with her whole strength. She had gotten much more roughed up then she would have liked.

It was yet another night, and she hardly had the will to get up. She hadn't touched anything to eat during the day and she still felt sick.

"Oh good hunter…"

She tilted her head towards the dweller, unsure what he would want. She unfortunately needed to speak to communicate with him, it was rather uncomfortable.

"I have been wondering, have you been feeling well?" He asked, in his breathy higher pitched voice.

She looked at him with all the energy she had left, wondering if she needed to even bother answering that question.

"Ah, yes, I suppose it was a rather obvious question...heheh." She wondered why he had bothered asking, as he didn't need to wait for her to respond. "Well, make sure you're still drinking water, I know the blood makes you feel like you can take on anything… but it can't be helping your illness."

She smiled under her mask, wondering if he could feel her eyes brighten, and nodded. She wondered how much that could actually help, but she was still appreciative of his concern.

"Ahh… one more thing." He said, "The other two, they're whispering about you." He seemed more hushed this time. "They think that you might be turning into… a beast." 

She furrowed her eyebrows, and muttered under her breath. She had considered maybe she had been turning into a beast too, but realized beasthood didn't look like this. She hoped nothing became of their whispers

She then heard a bit more frightful question.

"You're not… turning into one of them, are you?" The dweller asked, "A.. beast, you would know wouldn't you?"

Ah, perhaps she should address it, then.

"They can think what they want," She whispered to him, "You can put your worries to ease."

He looked relieved, "I knew you wouldn't stay here if you were turning beastly. You're the reason we are still all alive."

She felt something warm in her, it was nice to be appreciated. "Thank you."

"Oh good hunter… I hope your ailment clears up." He said.

She hoped so too.

\---

She was rummaging through drawers, looking through anything she could find. Opening doors of silent houses and taking their leftover incense. She knew they could never run out of this, they could go without food, but they could never run out of incense.

She was scrounging through places she thought she might have looked through before, she didn't feel like she would survive anything more difficult than that. It was a particularly harsh day for her.

It was then she stumbled upon that chapel again, walking up the steps to the other side to look.

The statue at first seemed just as she left it, but upon closer look she noticed something odd.

The candles looked lower than they were before… was this wax fresh?

She inspected it closer. She hadn't expected anyone to actually touch this thing. Alfred seemed to be the only one who cared about it, and she was sure she would have seen him if he hadn't already left.

She heard someone begin to descend the stairs and looked behind her.

It was Alfred, holding some flowers in his hand.

"Oh… beast Hunter." He seemed surprised, before pausing, "I suppose it's not too surprising you're still in the city."

She just stood up, and stared at him. "... I thought you had left."

"I did, for a while." He said, "I went searching for more clues on a way into Cainhurst Castle, but Yharnam is my home." He looked down at the flowers in his hand. "I was never expecting to see you again."

"Are you disappointed?" She asked dryly.

"..." He seemed completed interested in his offering.

"Enjoy your flowers." She muttered bitterly, and walked past him. This was pointless, and she was running out of daylight.

"Hunter."

She stopped at the top of the stairs, and looked back to him. "What?"

"I apologize." He said very quickly, practically blurting it out. "Everything I did- I apologize for all of it."

She furrowed her eyebrows, and the frustration she had been putting aside for over two months.

"You could barely look me in the eyes afterwards." She bristled, turning towards him fully.

"I know, it was… horrendously unfair of me." He placed the flowers on the altar, and began walking back up to her. "I was the one slipped, and it was terrible for me to leave you like I did."

She stepped backwards off of the stairs, only because he was approaching her so quickly.

"I wasn't expecting to do anything I did, and when I did, I couldn't deal with it in a responsible and respectful manner. I was the one who gave into my desires and pushed them on you so suddenly. " He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, and she began feeling ill.

"I've had a long while to think about this, and I've been remembering it so frequently that I'm glad I have the opportunity to speak to you about it."

Oh gods, she was going to be sick. "Alfred."

"I shouldn't have even been looking at you the way I did, you trusted me by resting next to me and in your vulnerability I preyed on you. It was disgusting for me to do so."

She placed a hand on her mouth, slouching over a tad. "Alfred." She said this considerably weaker.

"And then I had the audacity to- Hunter?" He finally noticed she was wilting in his hands.

She could tell she had interrupted his planned speech, but she didn't care as she pushed away from him, pulled her scarf down and got sick in the corner away from him.

He fell back a few steps, and watched awkwardly as she did so. He let his hands fall to his sides.

Once she was finished, she wiped her mouth and slowly stood up straight. "I'm.. sorry." She said, "I've been feeling ill for quite a few weeks now, you'll have to forgive me."

"Y...yes." He said hesitantly. "And, I really am-'

"I know." She said, cutting him off decisively. She knew how much the man could ramble off about anything, she feared what he could do with a whole script prepared. Yet... this was everything she had wanted from him since he had abruptly left.

She couldn't help but still feeling a little stung by it.

"... Are you staying long?" She asked him once she got her bearings together.

"I always come back." He prefaced, but then answered, "But probably only a few days at most." He paused, "What about you?"

"I'm here… for now." She told him, "Probably as long as its viable." She then took a second, thinking about her next move carefully.

"Would you like to work together again, while you're still here?" She then finally asked him.

He perked up at that, and then smiled. "Yes, I'm sure we have a lot to share."

She supposed they did.

\---

"I thought you were… still hunting?" He asked, as he watched her scrounge through cupboards.

"I thought you said you would help me?" She said, picking out some jarred something or other.

"I will, I am-" He correctly quickly, holding some more of the stuff they had found. "I'm only wondering what this is all for."

"I'll show you soon, but it's starting to get dark." She said quickly, "And we need to find more incense."

"I already grabbed some that I found in this house's burner." He said, holding it out to show her.

"Perfect… then follow me."

He did as he was told, following her as she went through familiar streets. He wondered if she was beginning to know them better than even he did.

When she leads him to the Chapel Ward, he winced when they got close to the building. The smell of incense really was overpowering, and she wondered why someone would need to light so much. Not only that, she was a beast hunter, she could dispose of anything that would stumble upon her quite easily.

When he stepped in, he was surprised.

The few humans left in Yharnam, that's who she was gathering for.

"Oh.. a church servant."

He turned to the source of the voice, a woman in nuns garbs. He smiled towards her.

"But the church is gone now… so who do you serve? I serve my ever good hunter." She placed her hands on her face, "The church is gone, the church is gone..." She giggled.

He had an off feeling about this girl, so he just backed off gently. She seemed to have gotten lost in her own world, so he was able to withdrawl without her even noticing.

He glanced at the other man, who had his eyes hidden behind his hat, and then quickly followed the hunter. He really would rather not engage with people who only had one foot in reality.

He would follow after the hunter.

"Oh hunter… you have returned."

He saw what seemed to be a… beggar? Lying on the floor in a bring ornate looking blanket, which confused him. Had he stolen a curtain? He seemed unassuming, but the hunter looked the happiest to see him.

"And you brought someone with you! Another hunter..?" The crippled man asked, and he wondered how he could know that with clearly blind eyes.

He was going to correct him when the Hunter softly spoke, "This is Alfred, he's an executioner." She seemed so gentle with him, "He's helped me before." She added.

"I thought everyone in Yharnam was… " He laughed, making Alfred a bit put off. "Oh bless you hunter, finding more people after all this time."

"I don't believe he's staying." She muttered, "But he is help nonetheless." She added.

"I understand…Please Alfred, come closer…" The beggar asked of him.

He still felt uncomfortable, but he didn't want to upset the Hunter… so he complied.

The dweller just felt his gloves and arms, to get a picture of what he looked like. He commented on his apparent strength, and thanked him for letting him touch him.

They then sat and just… talked, softly. The blind man asked Alfred some basic questions, what he did, how he was doing. The hunter would add some things here and there, but mostly it was just their small talk.

Alfred then excused himself for a few minutes, and the Hunter and Dweller were alone.

She was expecting them to just sit back until Alfred returned, but he asked her, "Are you two close?"

She pondered that question, "Not really." She answered, "He and I have talked, on the night of the hunt… but I don't know him all that well."

"Ah… well.. then I'm afraid I was wrong." He said, laughing at the end of that.

"What?" She was confused by that cryptic sentence.

"Well… back before… all of this, I was someone who swept hospital wards." He told her, "And pardon me for saying this… you seem like the womenfolk who would come for…" he seemed to be thinking on how to say this, "When they thought they would be having a child, nasty sickness like what you've been having."

The Hunter's blood ran cold.

"But if you're close with anybody… then it couldn't be that." He did his laugh, which for once made her want to recede into herself. "Please… forget I said anything."

She wanted to, god she wanted to, but now that the thought was in her mind… it didn't seem to go away.

Was she pregnant?

Alfred came back, but she didn't even notice until the dweller and him started talking again. Their words blurred and she was stuck in her own thoughts.

She couldn't be… pregnant.

\---

Oh gods she was probably pregnant.

She thought over the past two months, and it was all making sense.

The violent illness started as early as she had been told it did from.. other women, and she hadn't bleed at all for the past months. She didn't think of it, but with the revelation in mind it seemed everything was clicking together.

She wanted to scream. She always had the thought in her head that injecting herself with the blood had made her infertile. It seemed like the trade off, and yet, here she was.

She was going to lose it-

"Ah… Beast Hunter?"

She turned a bit too quickly to the owner of the voice. She probably looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel.

"You.. seem distracted." Alfred said, in the damnable soft kind voice he always had god damnit- "Is something bothering you?"

She then remembered she was supposed to be searching the house they were in for supplies.

"..." She wanted to tell him about what he had done. It could only be.. him, but she wasn't even sure if she was with child. She felt the best action was to.. wait.

"I'm terribly sorry, it's nothing." She said quickly, "I'm just dazed."

"I can imagine, that nasty thing you've got can't be letting you be at your sharpest." He said, chuckling. "I'm sure it will pass."

She hoped it would just pass.

\---

"Thank you for your company, Beast Hunter, but I think I must embark from the city once more."

They were standing in front of the statue, Martyr Logarius as she had come to learn. It seemed like everything happened under this statue’s gaze. It had been a few days since she first saw him at the statue, and she knew this was coming.

She stayed silent.

"I hope that everything goes well for you.. May the good blood guide you." He stepped away from the alter, she wondered why he had bothered lighting fresh candles, and began to walk past her.

"Alfred." She asked gently.

He paused to look at her.

"... Will you stay?" She wanted to put off just a little bit longer, just a week, even a day. "You're… you're an incredible ally, will you stay in Yharnam?"

"I appreciate your kind words… but I must keep looking for Cainhurst." He said firmly, "I must wipe the Vilebloods off the face of the earth, and complete my masters quest." He said this with such conviction, that she wondered if she could sway him at all.

"Please," She felt the desperation creep in to her voice, "Alfred."

"I know you will be fine without me, you are incredibly capable." He said, not paying mind to the way her tone wavered, "I can not stray on this… goodbye, Hunter."

He was just about to leave, she needed to tell him. She couldn't let him leave just to come back several months later, if at all. She knew she needed to tell the truth..

"I'm with child." She shouted louder than she needed to reach him.

He stopped in his tracks, and looked to her.

The silence afterwards was suffocating, and she wanted to set herself alight with the candles of the altar.

The color had drained from Alfred's face, and he could do nothing but stare at her and weakly look for words to say. He finally managed to repeat back, "You're… with child?" He knew what she told him, but he didn't know what else to say.

"I'm…almost certain of it." She suddenly felt less confident in herself, and his stare didn't help. "Everything… makes sense, my illness, what happened the night of the hunt-"

"You're almost certain-"

"Alfred-"

"That means it can be untrue."

"I'm not, I'm- I haven't bleed at all since you left. I've been… violently ill, in the same way that women are when they're pregnant, and I…" She paused, "My… Abdomen… has grown more pronounced than usual. Yes I am only almost certain- but you can't… you can't just dismiss it."

Alfred had nothing left to say, and again the silence fell.

He felt like he was going to collapse, and that everything he had ever worked for would fall away with him.

He had sinned so many nights ago, strayed from the path he was meant to lead and do what was needed to do good. He had betrayed Logarius, and he had toiled so long under that. He had begged forgiveness so many times at this altar. He wished only to be cleansed.

This was his punishment, his bastard would come into the world. Born from sin, they would never be saved from his debauchery.

He strode forward, and fell on his knees before her. Leaning against her, he mumbled apologises under his breath. Apologies to her, apologies to this child and apologies to his master. He could never escape what he’d done. His broken vows would never be repaired, and he knew that now.

She could only watch as he did this, his kneeling to her reminded her of his prayers.

\---

They only sat next to each other against the wall.

Alfred was still in turmoil, and the Hunter had nothing that could relieve him of that. So they only stayed in each other’s presence, waiting for someone to say something.

“So what will you do?”

He almost didn’t hear her question, so lost in himself he was. He looked over to her. “I don’t understand.” There was so many answers to that question... mourn, apologise again, beg.

“Will you stay?” She asked softly.

Stay... He was going to leave before, wasn’t he. He was going to return to his eternal search for Cainhurst, to finish his meaning. He felt he was surely placed on this earth to complete this task. Now, it seemed obvious what he needed to do.

He couldn’t leave now, he would not disgrace himself more than he had. He couldn’t do that to her.

“Yes,” He said firmly. “I will stay, and care for you.”

Relief swept over her, and a breath she didn’t know she was holding in left her. “Thank you.”

They didn’t speak another word to each other for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this chapter is a little longer then the last one, but hopefully you guys liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more dialogue heavy, just about one rainy day.

The days passed silently. 

It was getting obvious to the two of them that the Hunter was correct on her assessment. Alfred could see her slowly progressing condition showing through her vest. Nobody else thought to look, but they both knew what it meant. His silent hopes that all of this would simply clear itself up were unanswered. 

Neither of them spoke about it, what was there to say? 

The others seemed either delighted or indifferent to him staying, which he was thankful for. He really didn't want to create friction with anyone else here, not when he had his own problems. 

Alfred and the Hunter would work together, getting better at adapting to each others fighting style. They were able to venture out farther without fear, which was necessary as their resources close to home were running out. 

However, it seemed their routines would have to be broken today. 

It was pouring rain outside, and Alfred and the Hunter stood next to each other on the bottom of the steps to observing it. They were out of the eyes and ears of the others. 

"The rain will mask the incense more, meaning there will be beasts coming in closer to the Oedon chapel.” She said, “And it will be more dangerous going out.” 

“We have enough food and incense to last the day,” He said, “Perhaps you should stay here.” 

“You’re not going out there alone.” She said, exasperated at him, “You heard me say ‘it’s more dangerous’ and you decided that meant you were going to be going by yourself?” 

He blushed slightly, and looked away. 

"We're either both going, or neither of us are going." She told him, then mumbled some stuff. 

"...Then I suppose this is our day off." He muttered. 

They didn't go back in yet, there would be plenty of time to stay in that incense laden room. They both just enjoyed the scent of the freshly fallen rain. 

The Hunter sat down on the last stair, and Alfred joined her. The droplets fell on her leather as she kicked a foot out to feel it, she couldn't remember the last time she had actually seen rain now that she thought about it. 

Alfred would keep himself under the dry shelter, he'd hate to have to lay in wet cold clothes all day. 

"... I almost forgot this was our good nation England, given how dry it has been." She said playfully. 

"Perhaps she's finally had her opportunity to mourn Yharnam." Alfred said bleakly, and the Hunter just sighed. 

"I hope the rain washes some of the blood." She murmured. 

They stayed in silence for a few more beats, before he spoke up. 

"You might want to remove your vest." He said, "I don't imagine it's very comfortable anymore." 

She looked back at him and paused, "I'm… quite alright." She murmured, "It feels fine." 

He stopped, that seemed like a decisive enough conversation ender.

"...If I take it off, then they'll all know." She then said softly, "I'm not ready for that yet." 

He fiddled with the leather on his gloves, looking out into the rain. "... You're already starting to show." 

"I know, Alfred. I know-" She pinched the bridge of her nose, "It is uncomfortable, and I'll take it off… soon." 

She sighed, and took her glove off carefully. She reached out to feel the rain on her finger tips, and said, "What a mess we've gotten ourselves in." 

"... Truly." He muttered, "We truly have." 

"I know you have your mission, and I know how important it is to you." She said to him. "So I would like to say… I'm really glad you stayed." 

Something deep in his heart, a dark part that he wouldn't acknowledge, wondered if he had made the right decision. 

They didn't talk again on the foot of those steps, and just watched the storm.

After a while, Alfred stood up and moved to go inside. The Hunter didn't stop him, or even seem to pay him any notice. He didn't mind, she could think in her rain. 

Once he stepped in the chapel, the man to his left spoke up. 

"I thought you and that hunter left already." He said to him, his working class accent thick in a way Alfred felt like he hadn't had to parse in a while. The hunter had always been eloquent even if she spoke very little.

He just smiled awkwardly, "It's too dangerous for us to leave today." He said.

"It's too dangerous for a pair of hunters to hunt?" He asked sarcastically. 

"Too dangerous for you, my friend." He answered as mild-mannered as he could be, "The rain masks the incense, the beasts will get closer to the chapel. We worry one might get too bold and try to attack."

The man scoffed, and gestured for him to come over. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you for a while, come a little closer." 

He walked over to him, unsure what he could possibly want from him. 

"The hunter, you two’ve been cozying up right?" He asked him. 

Alfred felt slight dread, had he noticed their.. odd relationship? He would stay cautious. "We hunt together, yes." 

"What's he up too? Why is he doing all this?" He snapped sharply. 

Oh. Oh. He thought The Hunter was a man? 

He felt relieved, he wouldn't have caught on to her condition if he wasn't even right about this.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you mean." Alfred told him honestly, "What is he up too?" 

"Yes! Nobody just sticks around this place if they can leave, especially not outsiders." He then grumbled, "He's up to something, he must be." 

He gave him an exasperated smile, "You're awfully suspicious of someone who's kept you alive this long." 

"But that's just it! Why would he?" He seemed not to understand why Alfred wasn't completely swayed by his iron tight logic. "He's not getting anything out of this, he's just been doing this for months." 

"I'm not sure what…" He paused, "His motives are, you'd have to ask." 

"I'm not asking anything, he'd just lie." He muttered, "You'll see I’m right. When it turns out he's doing something unsavory. He hasn’t spoken a word, do you even know his name?” 

He stopped. 

What… Was the Hunter’s name? Had she ever mentioned anything to him…?

She hadn’t, he couldn’t think of a single time. 

“Ai, see? He’s shifty, and you know it.” The man told him. 

“I don’t know your name either,” Alfred said a tad bit defensively, “I could say the same about you.” 

“Harrison,” He said, “Now you know one more thing about me then you know about that Hunter.” He used a finger to tip his hat up, looking him in the eyes. “Here’s a nugget of advice, steer clear of him, he’s only going to be trouble in the end.” 

Alfred said nothing else, and walked away. 

\---

The day continued on and Alfred was left with something to think about. 

He didn't know… anything about the hunter. Name aside, even. He didn't know at all what she was like as a person, or just… anything. 

He had slept with and was having a baby with a woman he didn't even know the name of. 

He felt more and more idiotic the longer this mess he got in went on. 

He guessed he would just… ask. Hello my dear hunter, I know I never caught your name before leaving you lying there like a whore, but now that we've known each other for three months and I've gotten you up the duff is it possible you could run it by me again?

He felt his shame grow again as he approached the hunter. 

It was about mid day, and the hunter was relaxing outside the smell of the incense. The courtyard in front of the chapel, with the rail look out at Yharnam. Sitting on the bench and contemplating was nice, even in the rain. 

Alfred felt the rain in his hair the moment he walked out, and he wondered why The Hunter would want to be out here when it was pouring buckets. 

She saw him walk over to her, and she waved at him. She wasn't expecting anyone else to dare leave the chapel. 

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked, his arm above him to protect his face from the downpour. 

"Not at all." She scooted over, and he joined her on the bench. 

They sat there for a moment, The Hunter just enjoying his company, before he asked, "I'm sorry, but can I ask your name?"

She paused, "My name?" 

"Yes," He said, "I figure that we're a bit closer then we were when I first asked." 

"I suppose we are." She chuckled, "But unfortunately, I don't really know." 

He paused, "You don't… know?" 

"Nope, my apologies." She said calmly, and sighed, "I can't remember anything, name included. I just know I was here for the hunt and can wield a saw blade pretty well." She glanced away, "Everything before the last few months has been lost to me." 

"..." So this is why she never told him. He had heard about blood sometimes taking memories from people, making them forget things important to them. He felt an overwhelming pity for her. "I apologize as well, that sounds terrible." 

"It's alright." She said, "This is my home, and that person is gone. I am The Hunter now." She smiled at him. 

"Well," He mumbled, "I'm glad to know you as you are, Hunter." 

"Thank you Alfred." She laughed a little, "Is that what you came out here into the rain for?" 

"Perhaps," His face flushed a little, "I realized I didn't know, and you weren't too keen to tell when we first met." 

"Well, will you stick around a little longer?" She smiled, "Let's talk, like we did on the hunt." 

"...What do you want to talk about?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

"Tell me what Yharnam was like, before all this." She said, "Why would I have wanted to come here?" 

He perked up, and began speaking, "Yharnam was beautiful. It was absolutely bustling and prosperous in the height of blood healing. The streets were clean and I haven't seen anything else like it… It used to be safer than other large cities, if you can believe it. And so, people came from all corners of the country to admire in its brilliance." He paused. "I wasn't here before the blood, but I know the Healing church elevated Yharnam into the iconic status it once held. Being apart of blood healing was once seen as truly honest work, and many believed they were blessed by God." 

She hummed, and rested her head on her hand, listening to him talk. 

He began again, "Things only turned for the worse in… recent years, it seemed like more and more people were falling to beasthood. Turning was always seen as an unfortunate happenstance for those who over indulged in the blood, and was seen as collateral for something that was as utterly divine as the blood. However, it seemed like no matter how much you took you would suffer the same fate. More and more succumb to its lure and the hunts needed to become more aggressive as a result. It seems now, in hindsight, that it was really the beginning of the end." 

He sighed, "Yharnam did good things, before this. The church healed people, even the cripple and weak were able to find place here with the good blood. I couldn't tell you why everything fell apart." 

"..." She smiled again, "I could listen to you talk all day, your voice is very soothing." 

He blushed, and stuttered, "Pardon?"

"When you talk, it just… it's like you choose your words so they can be as poetic as possible." She laughed, "I want to hear everything, tell me about your life." 

"About… Me?" 

"Yes, talk about… Anything, I want to learn." She felt her smile grow bright, "It's why I came back so many times, I just like hearing from you."

"Thank you, that's high praise." He felt his face flush harder, "I've often been told I'm overbearing in conversation." 

"Oh, you are. Well, not.. overbearing, perfect amount of bearing." She said playfully, "You certainly do take over, but I enjoy it." 

"... Truly?"

"I don't dole fake praise." 

"Well, thank you. I enjoy conversing with you as well, dear Hunter." He brightened up, "You are an invaluable partner, and It was always nice to think of better times when you came to talk with me when we met. I hadn't seen another sane person at all, and your presence was comforting." 

"I did too." She paused. "I think our desperation to find comfort in each other is the reason we're where we are now." She muttered.

Oh, right. He suddenly felt the weight of their situations again, after the brief respite their conversation had brought. 

"Hunter, I.." He swept his hair out of his eyes, suddenly aware that he was soaked by the rain. "Words cannot describe how sorry I am that I did this to you." 

"You make it sound like you assaulted me." She muttered. 

"But I did, I assaulted your dignity and I put this upon you." He said. 

"... That's the most insulting thing you've ever said to me." She stated. 

Alfred looked taken aback, and confused. 

"My dignity is… fine, Alfred. You didn't do anything to it. My worth is not defined by insignificant things like who I sleep with." She sighed, and she looked visibly annoyed.

He felt mortified, and looked away. 

"And if you apologize one more time, about the pregnancy or the sex or any of that, I will slap you. I won't forgive you because there's nothing left to forgive, we were both idiots that night." 

"..." He didn't have anything to say, so he just stayed silent. 

"Now, let's speak no more of it. I shouldn't have even brought it up." She just sighed again, "If we must talk about our situation, let's be a bit more future minded about it." 

"... Of course, my-" He stopped himself, not sure if she was actually serious about the slapping but not wanting to test it. "... alright." 

They fell into silence, something he was realizing they did a lot, and became aware again of how long they had been out here. 

While his cape was waterproof, he wasn't really dressed for laying out in the rain. His pants were getting soaked and he felt the cold water on his legs. His shirt and cloak were moderately more protected but he was still wet, and his hair looked like he had fallen into a river. 

The Hunter had been out here longer, but all the leather she wore seemed to have done a better job protecting her. Her hat meanted her face was a bit more protected than his was, but he couldn't imagine it was making any difference now that he imagined she had been here for over an hour. 

"We should get inside, we're both soaked." He said. 

"I'm doing alright, actually." She laughed, "It's you who looks like a wet dog, that golden cone you guys wear would have come in handy today. 

He ignored her comment, especially calling the Executioner's Ardeo a 'golden cone', and asked instead, "Are you not cold?" 

"On the contrary, I'm freezing." She chuckled, "But I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything."

"...Sitting in the rain?" 

"Yes."

"You're going to fall ill, sitting out here so long." He muttered, "It would be wise to head in."

"You're free to leave if you want, I'm not stopping you." She said, a bit cheeky. 

He exhaled through his nose, and began to remove his cape. 

"What are you doing?" She asked. 

"If I can't convince you to head inside, I'll at least give you something to keep a bit warmer." He said, and draped it around her. Once he tied it around her neck, he asked, "Please come in soon, I really don't want you to catch anything." 

"...Thank you." She felt her face ting a bit pink. 

"Of course, Hunter." He answered, and then went back inside the chapel. 

Once he left, she pulled the cape closer. On him it was pretty large, but on her it was practically a blanket. It really was a lot warmer under it. 

She stayed out another half hour, getting lost in thought, before finally coming inside. 

\--- 

She was definitely falling sick, and she knew it was her own damn fault. 

When the evening started creeping in, she already felt herself fall prey to occasional sneezes. She was okay with it, but she could see Alfred’s exasperated gaze on her as she did. She was fine with this too. 

Strangely, he hadn’t asked for his cape back. She would keep it until he did, as it was extremely warm. It would be rude to not make use of his most gracious gift, surely. 

If the others had noticed, which she wondered how they wouldn’t as she was carrying a bright white blanket around, they didn’t say anything. She wondered why that was, maybe she had pictured it would be a bigger cause of interest than it actually was. Either way, it wasn’t a big deal among the ever critical members of the Oedon chapel. 

She was sitting in her usual spot near the chapel dweller when Alfred finally approached her. 

“You’re already getting ill.” He muttered. 

“Oh, you figure? I thought I was keeping a tight lock on that secret.” She said sarcastically. 

“That was rather foolish of you.” He said, “Why did stay out there so long in the first place?” 

“I figured my good English immune system would protect me, I was wrong.” She said, again in a cheeky manner. “It should be a medical marvel, really, that I got sick in the rain. I’m pretty sure English children who still get ill splashing in puddles are considered invalids.” 

“Don’t be- You and I both know you could have gotten a lot worse than a sniffy nose in your condition.” He said this as a whisper to her, bending down to meet her level. “I know for a fact you’re smarter than that.” 

“Listen, I know you’re concerned.” She whispered back to him, “But the rain calms me, and I’m used to it. I’ll be fine.” 

“It’s my duty to take care of you in this more vulnerable time you’re in.” He told her earnestly, “Please let me do that.” 

“It’s not that big of a deal, I don’t know why you’re-” She stopped herself short, and furrowed her eyebrows. 

“It could be and that’s why I-” 

“Alfred, shut up.” She said quickly, getting on to her feet. 

He was confused, but alerted as she reached to grip her saw blade. He turned to look at where she was facing, and immediately went to grip his own sword. 

There was a wolfman at the foot of the steps right outside the chapel, he was sniffing the ground like he was looking for something. 

Alfred began approaching it slowly, so as not to startle it before they could attack and finish it off. It could be dangerous if it had any incentive to enter the chapel. 

All noise in the chapel immediately died the moment they took their weapons out. He was thankful they had the good sense to keep their mouths shut. 

By the time they got to the top of the stairs, the wolf hadn’t noticed them yet. It appears they had the advantage. 

“I thought the beasts couldn’t come in.” The nun, Adella?, whispered frightfully to him. 

“The incense is merely a deterrent, a beast can push through it if they have enough incentive-” 

He heard the Hunter cry out, and his adrenaline spiked. 

The beast noticed her, and leaped towards her to attack. She raised her arm up in time to protect her face, but it bit through her leather and had caused her to yell out in pain. 

She quickly used the serrated teeth to slice it’s throat and it released, falling back. 

Alfred ran between them and shot the stunned beast with his rifle, causing it to stagger back further. Using the opportunity he thrust his sword into the beast's heart, then throwing it back into the rail behind it. Once he was sure it was dead, he rushed back over to the Hunter. 

She was bleeding pretty heavily, and was sitting on the floor. She was holding a blood vial in her hand, and she was about to use it when he quickly put his hand out to stop her. 

“You’re not- You’re not supposed to use the blood, Hunter.” He said very quickly, trying to be discreet with two pairs of eyes staring at them both. 

“I’m not supposed to?” She asked him, “What does that mean.” 

“If it’s life threatening, please use it, but you should know before you do that you’re not supposed to.” He said quickly, and retracted his hand. He hoped he wouldn’t need to spell it out any further, he already felt too obvious. 

She paused, and mumbled, “Shit.” She put the blood vial away, and slowly stood up. “Get my bandages- quickly.” She began removing her gloves. 

He didn’t need to be told twice, swiftly moving to her bag and beginning to search for them. Once he found them, he brought them over. “I apologize, I don’t know how-” 

“It’s alright, just hand them over.” She said quickly. Her jackets were off as where her gloves and his cape, her skin was completely exposed. 

He did so, and she began putting them on. She did so with muscle memory he wondered how she had gotten, and soon the entire wound was wrapped tightly. 

“It should heal within a few weeks, I’ll be fine.” She said to him, and he just nodded. 

Suddenly she was acutely aware of the attention she was getting. 

She turned to the other two people by the stairs, and felt dread pool in her stomach. 

Harrison and Adella stared at her, and they both seemed unsure what to say. She felt as though she should get the first word out before their questions began flying out. 

“Yes,” She stated, “I’m-” 

“You’re a lady?” Adella cut her off. 

And then the Hunter stopped, that was not the question she was expecting. 

“...Yes?” She felt confused, “You didn’t know…?” 

“My beloved Hunter, you’ve deceived me.” She said, gasping her words, “I… You were a woman this whole time.. You tricked me.” 

“...” The Hunter just looked confused. “I… What made you think I was a man?” 

“You dress like one!” Suddenly Harrison’s harsh voice interjected, “You never speak a word, and you look like a chap- You would have known the confusion would happen.” 

“I dress like a Hunter,” Annoyance crept in her voice, what ridiculous reason for him to be accusing her of deceit. 

“The Huntresses of the church wear black skirts, to protect their modesty.” Adella said softly, “You don’t look like them at all…” 

“Well, I meant nothing by it. I’m wearing what’s best for my job.” She said very curtly. 

The entire exchange caught Alfred by surprise. She wasn’t trying to hide her sex? He was completely understanding if she had, but by the looks of her reaction all this seemed unintentional. 

“Well, now you know. Secret revealed, I’m heading to bed.” She muttered, and turned around. 

“Why can’t you use the blood, my dear Huntress?” Adella asked her this, and that dread came back two fold. 

"I have a condition, as Alfred said." She muttered her answer.

"Oh sweet Huntress… I've seen you take that whore's blood." She said, her disgust showing through when she said the word whore. "You can't deceive me again…" 

"It's recent." She said again, hoping they wouldn't catch on, she just wanted to be left alone. 

"Women only develop aversions to blood when they've been blessed with child." She said ever so bluntly, dashing the Hunter's hope as quickly as the words came out. 

It didn't feel like a blessing. 

"What of it, Adella?" She asked pointedly.

"Oh… I knew it, my dear Huntress…" Adella giggled, into herself, "Oh I have nothing, nothing left." She put her face in her hands, and began wailing this over and over. 

"I can't believe it." Harrison muttered, "The hunter is an up the duff lass…" 

"That's everything you could ever have questions about, good night." She said again, leaving to walk up the stairs to her usual place. Her arm hurt like a bitch. 

Alfred went to follow her, having collected her clothes and his cape off the floor, when a pointed question was directed at him. 

"Is it yours?" 

He looked back at Harrison, who looked flustered. 

He would contemplate this for a second, he didn't owe this man an answer. After a moment he finally spoke. "Yes." He saw no reason to lie, the Hunter had already laid everything bare.

"You knew this whole time and you made a fool out of me." He said, face red. "'Course it's yours… lying hunters." 

"I didn't make a fool of you, Harrison." He told him firmly, and then swiftly went to join the hunter. 

Harrison bristled, but didn't say anything more. He just went back to his statue. 

The rest of the night was long and uncomfortable as everyone tended to themselves. The Hunter wished it had never rained.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night, the Hunter finally removed her vest.

Alfred was grateful, he was sure it was much more comfortable for her to not have it. Although, he knew that she only did so because she had nothing left to hide.

Even with the vest her condition was rather obvious, if she hadn't already told the others when she did, they would have had to catch on. She was now four months along and her abdomen was pronounced enough there was no question she was having a baby.

When she wasn't thinking, she found she was gently laying a hand on it. She wasn't sure why.

Well, she supposed because it was because she was beginning to feel the baby move ever so gently. It was a reminder that this was something that was alive, and that it was coming into their lives soon. In a way, the gentle kicks she felt only caused more dread.

She would tell Alfred about this development before they left to the city one morning.

"The babe is moving now." She said to him.

He paused, and asked, "Moving?"

They were both standing at the bottom of the Ladder, they decided to take the entrance behind the chapel today.

"Yes, gentle kicks, I can feel them." She said, unconsciously placing a hand on her belly. "You probably couldn't, yet, but I thought you'd like to know."

He looked like he didn't really know what to say, so he just answered, "That's… good, that means that they are healthy, I assume." He muttered.

"I believe so too, but I'm not super knowledgeable about this sort of thing." She admitted, "We should ask the dweller when we get back."

"Why would the dweller know?" He asked a bit incredulously.

"He said he swept floors at a ward. He was actually the one who made me realize I was pregnant in the first place." She added, "He heard the footsteps of the dashing young Vileblood Hunter and made the correct assumption that I might be swayed."

His face immediately flushed, and he cleared his throat quickly. "Surely not." He muttered.

She snickered, "Oh Alfred." She said playfully, "You must have known I found you handsome, I did sleep with you."

His face got brighter, and he said nothing.

She snickered again, and said, "Come on, church boy. We've got incense to collect." She would admit, the way his face lit up like a schoolgirl was endearing.

He collected himself and followed her.

\---

"I feel like we haven't traversed this area yet." Alfred muttered, walking the streets of central Yharnam.

"I don't believe I ever brought you back here." She told him, they were already at the fountain behind the large double doors.

"So you've been here before?" He asked.

"Yep, I woke up here."

"..Woke up?"

"First memory I have is waking up in this clinic, on the other side of this street." She told him.

"I see." That didn't sit right with him, not having any memories before waking up presumably after a procedure. What happened to this Hunter…?

"That's where we're going, actually. I think there might be resources there." She told him.

"Oh," He said, "You haven't already picked through it?"

"Honestly, I didn't think to." She shrugged, and began walking up the stairs to the other side.

The bonfire was still up, but the flame had long since burnt out. There was nothing but the charred remains of the large wolf man that was set alight the night of the hunt.

She hummed, and continued on.

"This street is rather quiet." He comments as they walked.

"It wasn't the night of the hunt, I tell you." She laughed. "I got skewered countless time getting used to my trick weapon."

“Skewered?” He asked, “Well, it’s a wonder you didn’t perish. I’ve seen skilled hunters get tripped up with a mob and lose their lives.” He said somberly, “I’m glad you were able to get out of that.”

She was going to correct him, she actually did die a few times, and then paused.

Did he know about the dream?

To her knowledge, Alfred had never seen her die.

“... Yes.” She said, if he didn’t then what she would say would make her sound insane. It didn’t matter anymore anyway, she had woken up from the dream.

He wanted to know more, but he wasn't sure if the Hunter would give him much more. He sometimes wished she was more transparent. "You're a natural with the trick weapon, at any rate." He said honestly, "I wouldn't have guessed you had to get used to it so soon before we met."

"Well, Thank you." She did a little bow. "You as well, Alfred."

He smiled, and nodded. "I'm gracious for your praise."

She laughed softly, he wasn't sure what for, and then they made it to the end of the street  
The Hunter flipped a switch to open a gate, and then they walked through a small courtyard to enter the clinic.

"It feels like eons ago when I first went out this door." She said.

"...The hunt really does seem so long ago now." He agreed, "Yharnam hasn't seemed changed at all since then, it almost seems just... normal."

"It is normal, to me." She said softly.

He paused, that was right. She couldn't remember anything before the hunt, and she had never left the city after then. This was really all she knew.

"One day you'll see." He told him, "Beyond this city, you'll see there is more than just Yharnam."

She knew he was meaning to be comforting, but it made her feel off in a way she couldn't describe. That day should have been the day after the hunt, she should be gone by now. Yet, she was here.

She would think more on it later, she didn't really feel up to examining her psyche right now.

"There's a lot here…" She mumbled, quickly stuffing everything into her bag.

"I would imagine a clinic would be well stocked, yes." He said, also grabbing things that look useful. "It was probably in use right until the last person indoors turned."

"It was actually empty when I woke up." She hummed, and in saying that she had a chance to ponder how strange that was. Why was she the only one in the entire clinic…?

"That's odd." He agreed, "The entire situation seems rather unsavory, if I may say."

"Well, nothing to be done about it." She shrugged, "So what if I got picked apart by some Quack? They're dead now."

"... Perhaps so." He muttered, if she didn't care then he probably shouldn't care either. Better to devote his thoughts to looking and making sure they got back safely.

They were still picking the clinic apart when the Hunter managed to find a rather unusual blood vial hidden on the shelves. It was lighter than she normally saw them. The label said it was Iosefka's brand, whoever that was, and the label boasted a more careful refinement process to make it more potent. Perhaps it's higher quality was the reason for it's color?

"Alfred," She asked, still looking at the bottle, "Why can't I use the blood?" He hadn't had a chance to explain it to her yet, and the vial reminded her.

"Oh, well." He also didn't look away from the shelves, "I'm not a doctor, so I couldn't tell you exactly how or why, but in the early days of the blood they found that when women who used it while they were with child that it had… unexpected effects."

He took a book off the shelf, looking at it's cover. "The infants would turn beastly within a month or two of birth, and even those who didn't were more likely to fall to the blood in the future. Because of this, the church put a ban on giving blood to pregnant women."

"That's horrible." She said quietly.

"Yes, truly. Hunter… if you must use the blood to survive, then you must." He suddenly became very somber, and tucked the book away in his bag to face her. "But if you can avoid it completely, it would be truly best."

She thought briefly to the times she used blood before she knew of her condition, and only hope that wouldn't come to anything.

"...Of course. Actually, I found this here." She showed him the Vial, "I don't know if it does everything it boasts, but since I can't use it I'm sure it will do you some good."

He took it for a second, and looked it over. "I don't recognize this clinic brand, but this lighter blood is often more effective in healing than normal blood vials." He tucked it away, "Thank you, I'll keep it close."

She nodded, and then said, "Well I believe that's it." She was about to pack up her bags and leave, when Alfred piped up.

"There's a whole other door here." He said, pointing up the long stairs.

"I've already looked up there before, the door is locked." She told him.

"That's all?" He said, walking up the stairs. "Locks don't mean much anymore, there's nobody here to open it."

She sighed, and followed him up the stairs.

When they were both at the door, he tried to open it. It was predictably still locked.

"I don't know what you expected." She mumbled.

"I'm just checking, if this was unlocked what I'm about to do next would make out to be rather foolish."

"What-?"

And in one swift motion, Alfred kicked the door down. The brittle wood broke in half under his foot and the door swung open.

"Must have been pretty decayed, normally you need more than one swing at it." He said in that same cheerful tone he said most everything with.

The Hunter had jumped back when he had attacked it, so she stepped forward to look at the broken door. "... When did you learn to do that?"

"When I was a state hunter, people would often lock themselves in their homes when they felt themselves turning. You get rather used to it very quickly." He then walked into the newly opened part of the clinic.

The Hunter just muttered something under her breath and followed him.

The moment they stepped in, they pulled out their weapons and stared at what was before them.

It was a fleshy blue.. blob man? The Hunter hadn't seen anything like it and judging from Alfred's reaction he hadn't either. However, even with their weapons drawn the thing didn't move or react.

After a few more moments of just holding their weapons, she felt kinda foolish. It wasn't doing anything, it just looked weird.

"I… don’t think it’s hostile." She said, lowering her blade slightly.

She took a pebble and threw it next to the strange thing. The creature didn't look away from the shelf.

"...it's not very interested in us." She said calmly. She put her weapon away back to her side.

He slowly followed suit, and the creature still didn't do anything.

"Let's just ignore it." He said.

She shrugged, and began looking around the room.

Other than the rather unusual creature, it looked just like another room in the clinic. There were more shelves to look through and Alfred had already taken to them.

She was going to as well, but a yellowed letter caught her eye.

She reached for it, and looked it over. It wasn't like any of the records or paper she had seen around Yharnam. She felt drawn to it, like as though this was something she was intimately familiar with.

She looked at the red stamp on the front, the design in the wax was two lions facing away from each other yet intimately interlinked. She didn’t recognize the symbol.

When she turned it over, she gasped, and he head immediately began to spin.

It was like her mind was fogged, and she felt dizzy. The letter fell from her hand as she stumbled back.

“Hunter!” Alfred immediately caught her from falling, “Are you hurt?”

His question was lost to her ears, his voice only scrambling in with the millions of thoughts that seemed to pass too fast for her to understand any of them. She fell to her knees and grabbed the letter on the floor.

The Elegant lettering on the back spelled Hyacinth.

“Hyacinth-” Her words came out in a stutter, and her hands shook.

“Hunter, what-”

“My name.” She gasped, holding the letter tightly in her fingers, “My name is Hyacinth.”

She looked back to him, holding the piece of paper close to her.

Alfred had a whole host of questions, but he first needed to calm her down. She looked on the verge of going mad.

“Hunter, please get off the floor.” He bent down and reached out to her, and she let him. He helped her up.

“How do you know?” He asked once he got her to sit on one of the patient tables.

“This Letter, It’s mine.” She said weakly, still staring at the cursive on the page.

“And you’re sure?” He asked again, looked down at it.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” She spoke honestly.

He was suddenly at a loss for words, what was there to say…? “Hyacinth… That’s a flower isn’t it?”

“Yes.” She answered, still staring at the letter.

“It suits you.” He mumbled.

"...Thank you." She continued to look at the letter, but she felt like her brain was clearing up. She reached up and rubbed her eyes.

"I feel like mind was gone for a second." She told him, "So many things were flashing before me that it was like I was being assaulted on all ends by thoughts and feelings."

"I'm glad you're back." He said, picking up the letter to look at it himself. When he saw the symbol on the front, he froze.

"Do you recognize it?" She asked him.

"This is the symbol of the Vilebloods." He said, in a tone she couldn't describe.

She felt her blood run cold. "...Why would they send me a letter?" She asked, more herself than him.

He didn't say anything, and quietly opened it. The broken wax meant that it had been opened before. He read the letter inside.

"It's an invitation to Cainhurst Castle, addressed to Hyacinth." He said, his eyes gleaming with something that made her uneasy. "They say when you're ready, to meet at Hemwick's crossing."

"...That's an old summons, I'm pretty sure the invitation has long passed." She said calmly.

"As long as you're invited, you can always go." He said, putting the letter back in the envelope. "This is the power of the Vilebloods. You can go to Cainhurst."

He put it down next to them on the table, and he placed his hands on her upper arms. "You can finish the Vilebloods."

So lost in his stupor, and so intense his passion, that he didn't even consider that she would give the answer she did.

"No." She said rather bluntly.

"...No?"

"Absolutely not, are you kidding?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "You want me to go into the heart of Cainhurst by _myself_?"

"You must!" He said, gripping her tighter without realizing it.

"Alfred, you're hurting me-"

"Vilebloods are responsible for the spread of the corrupted blood! You have been given the chance to wipe them off the face of the globe once and for all-"

"Alfred!" She shoved him off of her, causing him to stumble back into the other medical bed. "What has gotten into you? You're acting mad!"

He took a second to steady himself, getting shoved unexpectedly. He looked at her with such intense fanaticism that she felt like she would wilt under his gaze.

"I'm not mad! You don't see what needs to be done!" He stood back up straight.

"Alfred, I can't use the blood! I would get slaughtered." She said desperately.

And for a second, Alfred seemed to wake up.

He looked at the pregnant hunter, staring at him like he was a wild animal and she didn't know what he was going to do next.

He backed off.

"...The Vilebloods must be destroyed." He said, "I will find a way to kill their queen, one way or another. This is my duty as an executioner."

They both continued to stare at each other, and finally she spoke up.

"We should get heading back." She told him, placing the letter in her pocket.

".. Yes." He said, he didn't feel like pointing out it was still light out, and that they weren't very far in to their search. 

He took his bag and left the upper level of the clinic, leaving the Hunter to herself.

She felt a breath of relief leave her when he was gone.

\---

When they came back to the Chapel early, nobody questioned it. The tension was so thick between them that they both wordlessly conveyed they didn't want to be bothered.

The Hunter found herself sitting on the bench when she was rained on so many days ago, and looking over the letter.

Hyacinth.

What did that name once mean to her?

She couldn't remember, as hard as she tried to. She only knew the word, but not the context. She knew she was Hyacinth, and yet it didn't feel like that name was hers.

She turned it over.

The sigil of Cainhurst, the representation of the Vilebloods. Just as foreign as her name, she had no idea the connection. How would she had ever been notable enough for the nobles of Cainhurst to want to personally invite her?

She wished she never found this thing. She was the Hunter, and she always would be. Hyacinth was just a name.

And yet conflict continued to fester in her soul.

And then a terrible thought dawned on her, and her heart stopped for a second as she considered it.

Was she a Vileblood?

She would… know if she was, wouldn't she?

No, she wouldn't. Why would she know if she was a Vileblood if she didn't know anything else. How could one tell a Vileblood apart? Do they smell differently from other hunters?

Well… she knew who would know the answer to that question.

Speaking of that, she saw the familiar symbol and white cape coming to speak to her. She thought in that moment she would rather sit next to Mergo's wet nurse then him.

"May I join you?" He asked, in that soft voice that she knew him for. It only filled her with more dread.

She didn't say anything. She looked back down at the letter.

"..." He took a deep breath, "I apologize that I handled you so roughly." He looked at his hand, then back to her, "I've been searching for a way into Cainhurst for years, and the solution had seemed to have just fell into my hands. I lost myself."

She looked up at him, and paused for a moment.

"If I were a Vileblood, would you kill me?"

He didn't take time to think of the ramifications of what he was about to say. He didn't think of any reason why he would lie. So Alfred, like the fool he was, answered completely honestly. "Yes."

She felt that cut through her so deeply, and she took off her hat to run her hand through her fingers. She felt a cold sweat form on her.

“But you’re not, I would be able to tell.” He said again, with that earnestness that contrasted so differently from what he was talking about.

“How can you know, when I don’t even know?” The bitterness in her voice.

He remained steadfast, “If you were, I would have been able to tell the moment you approached me the night of the hunt. I know Vileblood stench.”

“...” She looked off to the side, and pulled out a flask of water. She sipped it. “Leave me alone Alfred.”

“...Please come in soon, it’s getting late.” He asked her softly, then walked back inside.

So, she was left alone with her thoughts.

The scales had really been lifted from her eyes, and she felt rather foolish. She didn’t know Alfred, not really. They had been actively talking to each other for what, a month? She let her guard down, and Yharnam had once again slapped her with reality.

Alfred was only around because it was his duty, because he got her pregnant and it was his responsibility to take care of her. She was but a small diversion in his grand plan to slay the Vilebloods.

She didn’t know what she expected.

She stayed outside until the evening had long given way for the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter then the others, but I hope Sad Alfred makes up for it. Please Enjoy.

Alfred really didn't know what to do.

It seemed like he completely fractured his relationship with the Hunter. She spoke to him formally, and curtly. She didn't banter him like she used too, and she was overall more withdrawn. Even from the Dweller, who was starting to grow concern over her as well.

He felt compelled to do something, but he really didn't know what. He was unsure what she wanted him to say… did she even want him to say something?

He was utterly baffled, to say the least.

So he would scoot a bit closer to her one night while she had her head tilted down.

"Hello, Hunter." He greeted, smiling softly at her.

She looked over at him, "Hello."

"How is everything moving along?" He figured that was a good enough question to start with. He wanted to know if she was healthy.

"We're both doing fine. ” She answered, and didn’t elaborate.

He didn’t seem to falter, “Are they still moving?”

"Did you expect them to stop moving?" She asked him, exasperated.

"..." His face tinged pink and didn't say anything, that was a stupid question wasn't it.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"...I'm trying to make conversation." He admitted, might as well.

She just sighed, and stood up to move to another part of the chapel.

That went absolutely swimmingly, he just sighed and looked down at the ground. He wanted to fix this.

He knew that if he tried again so soon, he would just be pestering her and that wouldn't get him anywhere. He felt lost, so he would go to where he always sought understanding.

Nobody batted an eyelash when he left to go to his alter.

\---

It had been a while since he trekked at night to his statue, and he was unused to it being so quiet on his way there. It wasn't that far from the Oedon Chapel, but there was hardly a peep from anything. Perhaps He and the Hunter had actually been able to make a dent in the overwhelming beast population.

Either way, he made it without difficulty.

He would stand in front of the effigy of his master, going over and beginning to light the candles on the altar. They still stood tall enough that he could use them.

He then kneel before it in prayer. He asked for guidance, as he always did, and for good fortune in his search. Then he would share his woes with it, silently. It gave him comfort to tell it of everything, good and bad, and it seemed to lighten the load of his duty if just a little.

He sat there kneeling for longer then he could keep track of. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he had last prayed, and he had a lot on his mind. He asked for guidance with the Hunter, and her invitation to Cainhurst. He needed to know what to do.

He would kneel there, going into almost a trance. He was able to focus on knowing, on hearing the guiding words of his master.

And then his answer came, and his breath hitched when it did.

He shouldn't care.

He shouldn't care what the Hunter thinks of him. She was not integral to his destiny, his holy quest of killing the Vilebloods once and for all. She was simply his responsibility due to the condition he had caused her to be in, what did it matter what her opinion of him was?

And yet, that didn't sit well with him. He knew it was the truth, the knowledge he had been given by his master in his prayer. However…

Being here, in the dark of night and with nothing but the flickering candles showing life he realized that He was alone.

It seemed so normal, before he met the Hunter. His quest was long, and physically straining, but most of all it was his to do by himself. There were no Executioners left to share his burden, and this was a fact he had long since accepted.

But talking to that Hunter on the night of the hunt, speaking of what he'd learned and laughing and being in the presence of another… it had made him cowardly.

He now knew why his vows had forbidden the intimacy of the flesh, because now he so craved it deeply. He wanted to be near the hunter, and laugh with her and most of all not be _alone_.

This is why he had laid with her all those months ago, because he was weak of will. It was because he was lonely.

It seemed to all become clear in the candlelight.

Oh how human he truly was, letting his desires get the better of him. He knew now why he had not been forgiven, because he had not truly repented. He still had thought of his dear hunter while he was out in search of a way to Cainhurst, and while he had the gal to beg for salvation. He came back to Yharnam and he had hoped to see her, he knew he had.

Because he was so, so lonely.

He apologized to his Master, but in a much more solemn tone then he had in previous prayers. He knew that he didn't want to go back to how it was, and he was ashamed of that.

He knew he would get used to it, if he left. He had been embarking alone for five years, he would become numb again to his own desires. Unfortunately, he wouldn't leave, not as long as the Hunter needed him.

A deeply self indulgent and greedy part of him hoped the Hunter would need him for the rest of his life, he pushed that part to the back of his mind.

He stood up from prayer, and he apologized to the statue again. It really showed how different they were, five years of isolation wouldn't have caused his master to slip. How he longed to be so pure of heart and unquestionably holy.

He noticed that the moon had changed positions, and wondered how long he had been there. He smothered the flames of the candles, and with new understanding traveled back to the Chapel.

\---

The morning was just as quiet as night had been.

Her quiet rejection seemed to sting more, now that he was fully aware of how needy he was. When she wouldn't spare him more then a word it made him long for her company even more again.

Oh how pathetic he truly was.

They searched the houses, a rather standard routine at this point, and she didn't speak to him much. He had attempted conversation a couple times but she shut them down just as quickly, and soon he stopped trying.

However, in one of the houses he finally spoke up once more.

"I'm sorry Hunter," He murmured, "I truly am."

She just sighed, and turned to him.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" She asked.

He paused at that, that seemed rather odd to ask, "Because I hurt you when I grabbed you, and because I scared you so terribly in that clinic." He answered. "I treated you incredibly poorly, when you had just had the chance to learn your name."

She again sighed, and looked towards the ground. "You don't understand." She said bitterly, "I couldn't expect you too." Oh so single minded he was, he couldn't understand why she would keep her distance.

He felt his heart beat a little faster, was there something else he had done that he didn't know about?

"If I have wronged you in any other way, I apologize for that too." He told her, "I want simply to make it right."

That seemed to only fester her temper. "Oh make it right, it's all about making it right with you." She hissed, "Make it right with God, make it right with Logarius-"

"I don't understand." He said softly, like a child, "What did I do to upset you so greatly?"

"You- tricked me!" She finally yelled, "You tricked me with your- with your charming smile and your gentle voice and kind words, into thinking you're something you're not." She brought her hands to her face, "And I was foolish enough to fall for it."

Her outburst startled him, and he looked at her confused. "Hunter-"

"And you just keep doing it! You keep- keep trying to get me to fall for it again, with your earnest apologies and your eyes like a kicked puppy." She kept going, "I'm not going to fall for it this time! You can't- you can't make me think you actually care." She finally took a deep breath, and finished with, "Stop talking to me, stop trying to apologize, it's not going to _work_."

She left the house they were in and slammed the door behind her.

He was left alone, deflated.

She didn't believe he cared? God how he wished he didn't. He wished he could discard his feelings on the matter, and continue his search for Cainhurst. He wondered how he could convince her of this, when she seemed so angry at the mere thought of him speaking to her.

He could only wonder how he would ever get her to hate him less.

\---

The next few days Alfred didn't say a word to her, just as she wanted. He had heard her loud and clear, so he would give her space.

She didn't reach out to him, so they didn't speak to each other. They still hunted together, but it was on him to simply follow her when she got up to leave the chapel. Perhaps the puppy metaphor she had said earlier was apt.

Maybe if he just wordlessly followed her, then he could show her he did care.

This went on for about a week, when he finally wanted to try again.

He would approach her in the courtyard in front of the house, and saw her leaning on the railing that overlooked Yharnam.

"... Hunter." He spoke softly, "Can we speak?"

She looked over at him, and then muttered. "Have you come to apologize again?"

He paused, "No, I have not." That wouldn't do him any good.

"Well I have something to tell you then." She said, pulling out her water flask again.

He felt his hopes rise ever so slightly, had she forgiven him?

"You can leave." She pulled down her mask and took a drink, "I don't need you anymore."

And his heart sank again. Somehow, that hurt more than the yelling.

She didn't need him anymore?

"I'm sorry Hunter, I don't understand." He understood perfectly, he just wanted her to say it wasn't true. "I said I would take care of you."

"And I'm saying you don't have to." She spoke calmly and detached, "You can go on your grand quest to slay the Vilebloods, leave Yharnam- whatever you want, frankly. I'm letting you go."

He felt- stung, and rejected. He felt panicked, he didn't want to be alone again.

Yet he knew, this was his chance. She had lifted him of the responsibility to care for her, and he could continue on to do what he was meant to do. His duty as an Executioner could be fulfilled.

But he was weak, and he apologized to his Master. He had failed him so.

"I wish to stay here." He said softly.

She paused, and looked back at him, confused. "... You wish to stay?"

"Yes." Suddenly he felt like he was at the confessional, and his desires came to light, "I want to stay here, and take care of you and our baby. I want to talk endlessly like we did, I want to tell you everything about my life and what I know. I want…" he took a deep breath, "To stay."

She didn't know what to do with this, it had totally been the exact opposite of what she was expecting. She was expecting him to tip his hat and say farewell, probably with that catch phrase 'may the good blood guide you' and leave.

This? This was unusual, and contrary to everything she knew about him. What happened to his pilgrimage?

"...Are you sure?" She asked him.

"More than anything." He said, his smile starting to grow. Would she take him?

"... Very well, then stay." She said hesitantly, and went back to leaning over the fence.

He grinned brightly, and couldn't help the joy that bloomed out of him. So many nights she'd put him at a distance, and now he felt like she wanted him.

"Thank you." He said, still smiling.

"You shouldn't thank me, this is a burden." She said grimly.

"Not to me it isn't." He spoke honestly, as he always did.

And suddenly, she couldn't stop a smile either.

His heart beat faster in his chest, causing his face to flush. Being able to see her joy, he felt at peace for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred, in a confessional: I long to be wanted and also to maybe hold somebodies hand
> 
> The priest, sweating: Not a sin but okay. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> I would like to personally thank the lovely people who left a comment, your kind words made me blush when I read them and it's really nice you guys like my self indulgent fan fiction lol. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be kind of a doosy, and longer then the others, so stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're over 20,000 words now! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pretty funky.

They slowly became warmer again.

She would let him get closer, physically and emotionally, at night after their hunts. He eagerly seemed to take this, speaking on endlessly as he was excited for her to just listen.

He was speaking one of those nights about something she had asked, what the world is like outside Yharnam, and she was listening when she suddenly gasped and jumped a little.

"Hunter?" He asked just as suddenly, interrupting himself mid sentence. Did she see something outside?

"Oh, don't worry about it." She said, with a little laugh to go with it. "The baby just startled me is all."

He paused, "I see," he then thought on what that meant, "They're getting a bit stronger, then."

"They have been for a while," She said softly, placing her hand on her abdomen. "You could probably feel them kicking around now."

He smiled brightly, "That's good! That's very good." He was happy to hear their child was healthy.

"Would you like to feel them?" She asked him calmly.

He faltered, not expecting her to offer to do so. He hadn't even thought of asking to do so. "Are you sure?"

"You make it seem like this is some big favor, yes I'm sure." She laughed, and opened her jacket a little bit more. "Taking your glove off will probably make it easier." She said calmly.

He felt himself growing slightly flustered, and then quickly took off his right hand glove. Once he had, he waited patiently for her to invite him to touch her.

"Alright…." She gently took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "They're kinda up in this corner, so you can probably feel them if you're right… here." She kept her hand on top of his while they waited.

It took a couple moments of Alfred just sitting there feeling kinda foolish when he felt a tiny kick underneath his palm.

His breath hitched, and he gently put his other, gloved hand on her stomach too.

"Ah, yes, its cute when you're feeling it when you want and all that, but I have to sleep with this little bastard." She grumbled, "They seem to get super active right as I'm about to rest."

He wanted to apologize for her plight, but he honestly didn't feel very sorry. He was just caught up in feeling the gentle movements of his child for the first time.

He felt himself growing attached to the little thing.

"They don't know what they do, Hunter." He said.

"Maybe so, but either way they still won't let me sleep." She mumbled, abit a little more playfully. "They're just as restless as you."

"Well, I hope they find peace." He says, as earnestly as ever.

"..." She giggled a little and reached up to pinch his cheek, "God you're so endearing."

He blushed profusely and gently removed her hand from him, making her giggle harder.

“Hey Hey Listen Hey Listen Alfred.” She said very quickly, “Have I ever told you… Your hair looks like it’s really soft?” She reached up and ruffled it.

His face flushed even deeper and he took his other hand off her, then stuttered, “Why are you teasing me?”

“Because you make it so easy! My little church boy.” She beamed, “How can I not when your face flushes at everything I say to you?”

He didn’t say anything back, and just felt embarrassed.

Her giggling died down and she just got her breath back as she relaxed herself, then went to lean against him.

He had mostly gotten his nerve back, but the feeling of her head resting on her shoulder made him have just the faintest flushes. He didn't want to bother her so he just sat like this.

Unfortunately for him, he soon heard her gentle breathing. She had fallen asleep on him.

"..." He was left to sit there, just hoping that she would wake back up soon so he could get up. He wouldn't disturb her to do so, not when she had just been talking about not being able to sleep well.

Eventually, sitting in one place for so long late at night caused him to fall asleep himself.

\---

"Alfred."

He groaned slightly, and this caused him to get shaken again.

"Alfred wake up, it's dawn."

He sighed deeply, and looked over to whoever was so rudely interrupting his peaceful sleep.

It was the Hunter, her eyes sparkled with something he didn't know but was kind of weary of.

"Let's go in the sewers today." She said excitedly.

He blinked tiredly, "...Why would we traverse the sewers?"

"Because it's going to be connected to everything." She said with a bit too much enthusiasm. "Because everything needs a sewer system, I barely explored it the night of the hunt but I when I woke up early and watched everyone sleeping it came to me." Her confidence shone through.

"..." He just furrowed his eyebrows a little, "Don't we still have some more streets left in Central Yharnam?"

"Yes but listen, I've been thinking about this." She said calmly, "I'm already having a slightly harder time fighting beasts- nothing for concern yet." She added that last part quickly, "But I know that isn't going to last forever, and when I'm less of an able hunting partner I want us to have those easier streets to look through." She finished with, "We should be exploring now while I'm still nimble."

"Hunter, if you are starting to become less able you shouldn't be going out at all." He said with concern. He had been iffy for her going out hunting for a while now in her condition, and her confession just reinforced that feeling.

"Oh what and who will you take, Adella?" She asked sarcastically.

"I can brave the streets of Yharnam on my own during daylight," He replied, ignoring her edge.

"I'm not sending you off by yourself Alfred." She stated, "Even with all the progress we have made- Yharnam only needs one slip up and you are done. Even when I'm not at my best two swords are better than one."

"But that's precisely why you shouldn't be leaving, you could be slaughtered by the beasts even when you're in perfect health. Hunting with one hand tied behind your back will almost certainly get you killed." He wished she could see what he saw. "Not only are you becoming more encumbered, but you can't consume the blood either."

"Listen- it isn't even relevant right now. I'm still agile, and the blood thing hasn't tripped me up yet." She had plenty of bandages on her under her Hunter's garb. "Either way, leaving the easier places for later is a good idea, right? So let's go to the sewers."

He had more he wanted to say, but he was getting the feeling that she would not be easily swayed on this matter and it would be a poor idea to spend a significant amount of precious daylight arguing about a bridge they had yet to cross. "Alright, then we're going to the sewers." He paused, "We should talk about this more at a later time."

"Fine, later, let's get moving." She got up and began walking.

Alfred got up as well, and gently grabbed her sleeve. Once she turned around, he softly asked, "Aren't you going to eat something first?"

"...Oh, right." She paused, "Yes, let's do that."

He wondered briefly what in the world he was going to do with her.

\---

Alfred was not a particularly finicky man by any means.

He had known filth all his life in most all its permutations. Gore, disease, dust or mud, debauchery, all of these were rather familiar to him and didn't bother him all that much.

Human sewage was a new one, and he learned it wasn't something he was fond of.

His executioners uniform wasn't designed with crawling through dirty tunnels in mind, so he knew he would have to wash it vigorously if he wanted it to stay clean. It would be disrespectful to run around with a dirty uniform, and reflect poorly on his holy covenant.

He would follow his Hunter even so, who seemed like she wasn’t bothered in the slightest by the disgusting ankle deep water or fowl air.

“Do you have a place in particular you want to check out or are we just wandering?” He asked her.

“I saw a ladder up this way on the night of the hunt that I believe leads to a neighborhood.” She replied calmly, “I’m not entirely sure- but this is what exploring is for right?”

“...Yes.” He wouldn’t say anything else, it wouldn’t be productive anyway.

Since they hadn’t had many chances to clean it out, the sewers were still writhing with rats and long limbed abominations of man. Many bullets were fired in the dark tunnels.

“Well, you know exploring the sewers has made me come to one realization.” She said calmly, looking at the dead body of one of those water dwelling corpses.

He looked at her inquisitively.

“You really are Yharnam’s most eligible bachelor.” She said, cheekily poking the body with her foot.

“...” Alfred smiled gently, and decided to play along, “I’m sure he had inner beauty.”

She snickered, “You see, the groaning noise he made and the biting was just his way of asking me to tea, how rude of me to so unkindly-”

Something grabbed her ankle and she immediately yelped, turning and shooting whatever had grabbed at her quickly. They had missed one water corpse and it almost tripped her up.

“Damn! They never learned the rules of proper hospitality.” She shook it off her ankle.

“We should keep moving.” He told her, “It would be best not to linger, as there might be more.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” She muttered, and they continued to walk forward.

“It should be right up this way, through this last main path,” She told him, and he felt they couldn’t get out of here soon enough.

He looked at the bodies of those who were left down here, and he wondered if they had been dragged here by the rotted corpses that had reanimated. He understood no other reason as to why so many would come, willingly, into this place.

However, he saw something that caught his eye.

The Hunter turned around when she saw him stop, and asked, “What is it.”

“Hunter,” He paused, “This corpse is fresh.”

She furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to look, trying to see what he was seeing.

It was a teenage girl, no older than 16 she guessed, with long blonde hair. Her face was submerged in the water so she couldn’t see any of her features, but she was curtain by the state of her body she hadn’t been dead since the hunt. She wouldn’t have stayed so intact.

“How is that possible?” She asked him, “There’s no other humans left in Yharnam, not since the hunt.”

“Apparently there is,” He paused again, “Or at least, was.”

“Does this mean there could be other survivors in Yharnam?” She asked quickly, was there still people out there?

“We only know about this girl, we don’t really know if there’s anybody else.” He stated, “It could be just as likely that she was by herself.”

“Yes but, if one person survived then that could mean there's more." She said.

"I wouldn’t let your spirits raise to far, Hunter." He told her softly.

"..." She took a deep breath, and sighed. He was probably right. "You're right. Let's just keep moving.

He nodded, and they left the body of the girl behind.

They went to the end of the long path before the Hunter lit up.

“There! The ladder!” She pointed at what she saw, and it seemed to go up out of the sewers. “See? It does go into a neighborhood!”

“Let’s get out of here, then.” He felt relieved at being able to leave.

She began climbing the ladder, and Alfred followed behind her. He found ladders were more difficult with the heavy kirkhammer on his back, so she easily trumped him at getting to the top.

“Heheh, beat you.” She told him.

“You got on the ladder first, you were always going to get up here before me.” He said once he was at the top.

“Yes but I- extra beat you.” She said with a grin, “You were halfway up the ladder when I got up here.”

“Very well, then you beat me.” He wondered why it even mattered, but for some reason her childish insistence it did made a little bit of affection bloom in his chest.

“Thank you, I’m glad you’ve acknowledged my victory.” She said with a laugh.

He sighed and then moved past her, “Should we start with this house?”

“Wait, there’s a gate up here!” She said, pointing to the top of yet another ladder. “There might something else up it to see.”

His eyebrow twitched, why did Yharnam have so many ladders? Either way, she was already climbing it and Alfred just followed her.

She flipped the switch to open the gate, and when it opened she realized. “Wait- this is a shortcut to central Yharnam!” She beamed, “Yes- on the other side of those gates is the huge pyer.”

“It is.” He said, “Why would someone put this here?”

“All of Yharnam’s architecture is weird, I wouldn’t question it.” She said calmly. “But that means we don’t have to go through the sewers in order to get here again.”

“Thank the good blood for that." He murmured.

She smiled and then said, "Alright, let's look at this house right here." She gestured to the one next to them, "Since we're here."

He nodded, and then went up to the front door. When he tested it, he said, “It’s unlocked.”

“Odd.” She hummed. “Well, that makes it easier.”

“It isn’t that hard to break a door down.” He smiled awkwardly.

“Well not for you, of course. You’re built like a train.” She teased.

“I’m confident that if I were to show you how to do so you could easily break one down as well.” He told her.

“Well then next time let’s do it.” She shrugged.

They entered the house, and the Hunter was immediately struck with how peculiar it was. It seemed decorated weirdly in comparison to the other houses in Yharnam. Although bits of it seemed… familiar.

Alfred's eye caught on a strange necklace he saw on a table near the hearth, and he picked it up to look it over. He examined the small cross at the end of it.

She saw him looking and went over to peak, "Find something interesting?"

"Not truly, it's just peculiar." He showed the necklace to her. "I've never seen any jewelry like this."

Looking at it, the words left her before she could think about them. "That's a Rosary."

"You've seen one of these before?" He asked.

"Yes, you pray with it, they're prayer beads." She gently took the beads from his hands. "It's from Catholicism."

He just nodded, and then asked, "Are you… Catholic?" He pronounced it the same way you pronounced Catholicism.

"It's Catholic, it's an ah sound." She corrected, and then looked at the prayer beads again. "I'm not now, but I think I used to be." She said softly.

"I understand." He didn't understand, why would you say it differently? "Let's explore the rest of the house." He suggested.

The Hunter nodded and put the rosary back on the table. "So this house belonged to outsiders?"

"I believe so, that religion isn't Yharnamite." He said, "There isn't any incense in here."

"There's stairs leading to an upper floor." She told him, "Maybe they holed up in a room up there."

"I can look upstairs if you want to keep searching down here." He said.

She shrugged, and he went upstairs. His steps creaked the floorboards as he looked into the rooms. He peaked in them, a master bedroom, another girls bedroom…

When he went to look into the last room, a gunshot was heard throughout the house and a bullet grazed his shoulder.

"Alfred!" He heard shuffling downstairs as the Hunter rushed to meet him. He drew his own weapon and pointed it in the direction of the shot-

And saw a little girl with blond, curly hair and wide blue eyes in the corner of the room holding a rifle.

He immediately lowered his weapon, "Hello-"

The Hunter caught up and also had her weapon raised, and he turned to her.

"Alfred! what happened??" She looked where he had been looking into the room and gasped.

He turned back to the girl, and gently smiled at her. "Hello, can we come in?"

"..." She nodded, and then they slowly stepped into the bedroom.

"My name is Alfred, what is yours?" He asked, placing his gun and sword on the floor as he bent down to be on her level. The Hunter did the same.

"E..Elizabeth." She mumbled, still holding on to her rifle closely. She couldn't have been older than 8.

"Well, Elizabeth. Why don't you put the gun down? We're not here to hurt you." He spoke in his soft even tone.

"..." She sniffled, nodded and let the rifle drop to the floor.

"Are you two Hunters?" She asked in her small voice.

"We are, are you here alone?" He got a little bit closer.

"Yes…" Her eyes watered, "My sister left a few days ago and never came back."

The Hunter and Alfred just glanced at each other for a second, her eyes showed grim understanding.

"Elizabeth, we're here to help you." He told her, and reached out. "Will you take my hand?"

She looked at him for a second, and then her small hand reached out to grab his.

"Can you help me find my sister?" She asked him, holding his hand tightly.

He hesitated, and then told her, "We're going to take you somewhere safe, alright? You shouldn't be here by yourself."

She paused, and nodded again. “Where are we going?”

“There’s a place called Oedon Chapel, have you ever been to it?” He asked softly.

She shook her head, and so he said, “It’s a lot safer than here.”

She nodded, and he was able to lead her with him.

He began leading her out of the room, but once they got downstairs she tugged his cape. "Wait! Can we leave a note for my sister?"

His smile faltered for a second, before he said, "Yes… of course. We'll tell her where we're going."

“Yeah! To the… to the Oedon Chapel!” She had a bit of difficulty saying it, and went to reach for a drawer she was just too short. The Hunter went in and helped her get the paper and ink inside.

“Thank you miss!” Elizabeth said, and the Hunter had a hard time looking her in the eyes.

“Can you help me write it? I’m not all that good at spelling yet.” She asked them.

“Of course, what do you want it to say?” Alfred asked her, taking the paper and ink.

“Um… That we’re going to the.. The Chapel, and that I love her a lot.” She said brightly.

“And what is her name?” He asked, cleanly paraphrasing her words.

“Catherine.” She answered.

He finished writing the note, and left it on the table. “We’ll leave it right here so it’s easy to see, alright?”

“Yes! Thank you sir!” She said, “Now we can go to the chapel.”

“Perfect.” He put the pen back into the ink, and they finally left the house.

The Note would stay exactly where he had left it in that now empty house.

\---

With the gate opened it became much easier to return back.

At some point, Alfred had picked the girl up and held her close as they traversed through Yharnam. He was able to walk faster as such and turn her head away when they saw something particularly graphic.

There was only so much that could be done about the death in Yharnam, but he could shield her from it as much as possible.

They were able to get back safely, Alfred still holding the small girl.

“We’re here.” He told her, and once she peaked away from hiding her face in his shoulder he put her down.

“What are you two fighting about this time-” Harrison’s voice traveled before he could see them, but once he did, he stopped in his tracks.

“Harrison, this is Elizabeth.” He introduced her calmly, as she clung to his leg. “She will be staying here, we found her while we were out.”

Alfred didn’t leave any room for debate, but honestly, nobody would even think to do so. Who would cast a child out back to the beasts?

Elizabeth would gently let go of Alfred, and approach Harrison slowly.

“I like your hat.” She told the man, and Harrison didn’t seem to know how to react.

“Ah.. Thank you, miss.” He mumbled, tilting it to hide his eyes.

The Hunter smiled slightly and then put her hand on Alfred’s shoulder to get his attention. “We should talk.”

He nodded and they were about to leave to somewhere more private when he felt something grab his cape.

“Where are you going?” She asked him.

He paused, and then told her, “I need to talk to my hunting partner about something important, I’ll be right back.”

She looked like she wanted to say something else, but ended up just mumbling, “Okay.”

He gave her one last smile before he followed the Hunter.

They left the chapel in order to go into the room right before it, before the hunter moved her scarf down and said, “The girl in the sewer-”

“I know,” He stated, “I thought the same thing.”

“Her sister is never going to find that note.” She spoke rather grimly.

“She doesn’t need to know that yet, she’s already been through a lot.” He said softly.

“How is she even still alive?” She muttered, “The beasthood took everyone it could and those it couldn’t got mauled.”

“That rifle nearly got my arm,” He reached to touch the rips in his uniform. “Her sister was probably a far better shot.”

“I doubt that family was the only one with a beast gun.” She replied.

“Neither of us really know how she has lasted this long after the hunt.” He said, “Let’s just be thankful she has.”

The Hunter took a deep breath, “You’re right, it doesn’t matter. I’m glad we found her when we did, if she had been left alone for any longer than she already was…” She let the end of that sentence go unsaid.

“Yes. I’m glad we found her when we did.” He smiled.

“... We’re going to have to go back out.” She said after a moment, “We didn’t find anything today, and we’re already low on incense as it is.”

“And leave her alone?” He asked.

“She won’t be alone, there’s three-” She paused, “Two responsible adults here to take care of her.”

He wasn’t even sure which of the dwellers she had omitted, and that didn’t fill him with confidence.

“It doesn’t really matter either way,” She said softly, “We need to go, whether we like it or not. I would rather stay here as well.”

He hesitated, but eventually caved. "You're right, I know you're right."

"Let's go tell her we’ll be back very soon.” She suggested, smiling in a way to try and be comforting.

He didn’t say anything, but she pulled her scarf back up and they went to meet the others.

Elizabeth was sitting by Harrison, seeming to be talking freely with him and he just looked vaguely uncomfortable. The Hunter couldn’t help but feel a little schadenfreude.

Alfred approached them, and the little girl brightened a little at seeing him.

“Hey Elizabeth, how are you doing?” He asked her.

“I’m doing good! I’m just talking.” She stated, large eyes looking at him intently.

“That’s excellent.” He said, “I just wanted to tell you that me and my partner are going to have to go back out, will you be okay here with Harrison?”

“..Oh.” She mumbled, “You have too?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” He felt terrible, leaving her alone like this.

“Will you be able to look for my sister?” She asked.

He hesitated, but then answered, “Yes, of course.”

“Okay.” She mumbled again, “Will you be back soon?”

“As soon as we can.” He answered.

“...Okay.” She fiddled with the fabric of her dress.

He patted her head, and the Hunter lead him out so they could continue to fight the monsters of Yharnam.

After they left, Elizabeth was quiet. Harrison noticed, but he really didn’t know how to make her feel better. He just sat on his statue.

“... Will they be back soon?” She asked him, after minutes of her being silent.

“They normally come back when it’s about to get dark.” He answered, his accent leaking through.

“That’s when the beasts come out though.” She said softly.

“Well, Yharnam hasn’t killed them yet.” He said a bit gruffly.

“... My daddy is a Hunter too.” She admitted, “And he- he never came back from the Hunt. My mom went out to find him and she didn’t come back either.”

Her eyes began to water, and she then said, “And my sister went out, and she hasn’t come back yet.” She sniffled.

Harrison realized he couldn’t say nothing, and he began to get off his statue onto the floor. “Hey, hey- Lass,”

He put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him with red cheeks.

“I know, Yharnam is… scary.” The word he was thinking wasn’t very age appropriate, “I’ve lived here since I was a little thing like you, I know that it can be scary.” He continued, “But crying about it isn’t gonna make things better, it’s important you keep a stiff upper lip because the Hunters are gonna come back and they’re not gonna want to see you like this.”

She looked at him for a little bit, and then nodded. She wiped her face on her sleeve.

“Ai, there you go- Listen, I have something to show you.” He said quickly, “Just stay there for a second.”

He got up, and walked over to one of the cracks that had started to form in the chapel. He plucked the flowers that were growing in it.

“Now, I’m gonna show you how to make something with these.” He said, showing her the flowers.

She watched intently as he did.

\---

Out on the hunt Alfred and the Hunter were quiet.

It felt odd to say anything, and neither of them wanted to revive the mood they had before they found Elizabeth. He felt horrible leaving her all by herself.

She also felt bad for the young girl, but mostly she wondered- Could there be other homes with people still in them? Was there other little kids clinging to survival in this terrible city?

Neither of these trains of thoughts brought either of them comfort.

They came home as soon as they felt they could, walking up the stairs into Oedon Chapel.

What they saw surprised them.

Harrison was weaving flowers together into a crown, and Elizabeth was weaving with him. She was also wearing a crown on her head.

She glanced over when she heard footsteps, but he was so deep in concentration he didn’t even seem to notice.

“Hunter!” She suddenly exclaimed, and ran over to them. “Look what Harrison made me.” She said, pointing to the crown on her head.

Alfred stared for a second, but then said, “It looks very lovely.”

“Yes! And- And I’m making one too!” She said, holding the flowers in her hand, “It’s gonna be for the man sitting up by the pots, but don’t tell him yet.” She said to him quieter.

“Alright, I won’t.” He promised, and she immediately began telling him about her day in the Chapel.

While they were doing that, the Hunter subtly snuck over to Harrison.

“This is rather unexpected of you.” She said.

“Oh fuck off.” He barked, not looking up from his weaving, “It’s just a trick I learned from my wife- I wasn’t gonna leave the girl crying while you two go snog in some alleyway.”

She paused, “You have a wife?”

He didn’t say anything after that, and she felt she crossed a line.

“Well in any case, thank you for taking care of her.” She said.

“It’s nothing.” He replied, and she could see his face had flushed a little.

“Will you show me how to do it?” She asked him, and when he was just about to say no Elizabeth popped back in.

“Let’s do it together!” She beamed.

And thus being forced to capitulate, Harrison showed them how to make flower crowns.

Alfred wasn’t very good at it, it seemed no matter how many times he watched the motions Harrison made and tried to replicate them he never got a full circle. The Hunter seemed to have a better time with the whole thing, making one very shoddily put together flower crown.

Elizabeth did end up giving the crown she was making to the Dweller, who thanked her profusely. The Hunter approached Alfred, who was watching this happen.

“I’m sorry yours didn’t work out, Alfred.” She said, “Here, have mine- I think the idea is we give them away.”

He didn’t have a chance to say anything before she put her crown on his head.

“It looks nice on you.” She told him brightly.

He smiled a bit awkwardly, and said, “Thank you.”

And for once, the night didn’t seem so terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, pouring backstory into characters that didn't even get names in the main game: Oh god oh fuck. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
